Gettin' Down On Friday
by NocturnalMoonlight
Summary: Axel had a crappy week. Today seems like it'll be just as bad, that is until Riku and the gang drive up in a convertible. I guess this is what one would call a **CRACK FIC** Main Character: Axel. If you think this is stupid, don't worry. I agree. :D


**A/N:** When I was Skyping with a couple of my friends a few weeks ago, they insisted that I watch a certain music video on YouTube. It was rare that they were telling me to watch something—usually I'm the one who shows them stuff online. Nevertheless, I searched for said video and watched it.

…Yeah…Honestly, I thought it was a parody or a joke at first. You know, along the lines of The Lonely Island. But I realized it wasn't a joke by the time the video ended.

Anyway, the internet blew up in response and so did the news in real life. Negative or not, I couldn't imagine having as much attention on me as that girl in the song (and her awkwardly dancing friend). For goodness sake, the singer has her own Wikipedia page now! It's short, but still! I would die under all that attention.

And then there was today. A thought came into my head and grew. This story is the child of that thought. Forgive me, for this child is stupid.

Disclaimer Time! I do not own Axel, his convertible club, or any of the characters that show up in this story. I don't even own the random rapper (that, I'm glad for). This magical song the story is based on is sung by Rebecca Black, who is owned by ARK Music Factory. No profit was made off of this story, either. This is all for fun. I mean no serious offense towards anyone involved with the song or anyone who likes it. Okay, here we go…

* * *

**Gettin' Down on Friday**

With the window open, a warm, late spring breeze was filtering into the 13 year old boy's room. The sunlight was also finding its way into his room, making the back of his eyelids illuminate with that familiar deep red. He was surely coming out of his sleep now, aware of the light shining down on his face.

The boy knew what that meant – another day of crap. It had been a long, long week, and it seemed like there was no end in sight. On Sunday, he studied for hours on end for the test he had on Monday. Tuesday his teachers all bombarded him with homework. It was as if they all thought the only class he had was theirs, which was completely false. But of course, what do teachers care? On Wednesday, he had to spend all afternoon and evening practicing his trombone since he had neglected to do so since the week before. His band teacher easily noticed his apparent lack of preparation in class, and decided to chew him out in front of everybody that earlier that day. After that incident, he was sure teachers have no lives. On Thursday, his essay on Leif Ericson was due. Ugh, thank God for Wikipedia, right? That meant today was—

Axel's eyes shot open and he instantly sat up. He looked at his alarm clock – 7am, it read. 'Crap!' he thought to himself. He had to get cleaned up; he's gotta be fresh before he goes downstairs, or else his mom will tear him a new one. Once he got to the main floor of his house, dressed up with his backpack slung over his right shoulder, all he could think of was, 'Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal.' He looked around and saw everyone in his house rushing. It must've been one of those days where everyone was running late.

"Axel, I'm in a hurry today so you're going to have to take the bus!" his mom yelled after him.

"But I _hate_ the bus! Dad, can you take me to school?" Axel whined for a moment.

"No! I'm in a hurry, too!" his dad said exasperatingly. Axel's dad ran upstairs in a pair of jeans and an undershirt. He wasn't even dressed for work yet.

'Jesus, I guess it's the bus for me,' Axel grimaced at the thought. He snapped out of it though when he remembered he was running short on time, too. 'Oh! Gotta get down to the bus stop, gotta catch my bus!' No time for cereal today.

He was waiting under the big yellow sign down the street from his house that conveniently read "**BUS STOP.**"

That's when Axel's friends rolled up next to him in a convertible. With Riku as the driver, no doubt. Who happened to be _14_, no doubt.

Axel's friends were all urging him to join them. "Com'on, Axel—Jump in! We're going for a ride!" They were even motioning to him with their hands. They were _super_ excited.

"Riku, where on Earth did you—"

"It's my parents' car! Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

"But," Axel continued, "aren't you like _14_?"

"Yeah, so? Get over here!"

'Hmmm…Kickin' in the front seat…Sittin' in the back seat,' Axel was deep in thought. 'Gotta make my mind up….Which seat can I take?'

**"****AXEL GET YOUR ASS IN THE GODDAMN CAR!" **Roxas hollered at him.

Axel snapped out of it. "Back seat it is!"

And so the gang drove down the street, their hair whipping in the wind. The kids sitting on the outer seats were moving their arms in a wavy motion over the edge of the convertible. Roxas was to Axel's right, and Xion was to his left. In the front seat next to Riku was Kairi.

Axel turned over to Roxas. "Where's your cousin?"

"Oh, Sora? We're getting him next!" Roxas beamed.

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!" Axel was joyfully yelling out to no one in particular. He was finally getting into the grove. He was clearly looking forward to the weekend, everybody was. It wasn't long before he got the rest of his friends in on it. He even got them into a call and response loop.

"Partyin', partyin'—" Axel began.

"—YEAH!" His friends finished. They yelled so loud, it sounded like a whole crowd yelled along with them.

"Partyin', partyin'—"

"—YEAH!"

Axel led them out of the loop with, "Fun, fun, fun, fun, lookin' forward to the weeeeekend!"

They were all having the time of their lives.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Axel and his friends had been out driving all day. During their impromptu road trip, they had heard from other students that Demyx was planning on having a big party at his house. They weren't going to miss out on that, no way! The group drove back to Riku's house and headed toward their respective homes.

As Axel walked away, Riku partially cupped his hand around his mouth and called to him. "Axel, don't forget! Come back to my place at 7:30, we'll head out a little after that. Dudes only!" Xion, Kairi, and some other girls were planning on getting together somewhere else before the party.

By 7:45pm, Axel was back in Riku's convertible, dressed up slightly nicer for the party. This time however, he and his two other friends in the back seat were sitting on top of the back edge of the car while their feet rested where their butts would normally be. They were feeling quite adventurous tonight. Again, Roxas was on Axel's right, but this time Lexaeus was to his left, replacing Xion's former spot. Zexion was in the front seat next to Riku. He was invited to be part of the convertible club at the last minute since Kairi insisted that Sora should be with her for the entire night.

They were drivin' on the highway, crusin' so fast. It was quicker to take the highway to Demyx's house. "I want time to fly!" Axel yelled, grooving along to random, factory made pop music coming from the radio. "Fun, fun, think about fun, you know what it is!" He was pointing to no one in particular. Roxas was doing some kind of weird, awkward dance, raising his arms lazily and shaking his shoulders to the over processed beat. He wasn't the best dancer in the world. Lexaeus, on Axel's left, was even worse. He didn't care at all though, he was grinning from ear to ear from all the fun, fun, fun!

"I got this, you got this, my friend is on my right, 'eeeey," Axel motioned to Roxas, who was still dancing like a moron. "I got this, you got this, now you knoooow it." Axel was pointing to his invisible audience again. He sure loved doing that.

And goodness, was Axel was having a blast! He was thinking about how this all began with him standing under the bus stop sign. He was so lost in the excitement that he began to yell what he was pondering earlier.

"Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat! Gotta make my mind up, which seat can I taaaake?" As odd as that sounded, it fit perfectly with the goofy scene the guys were making. To top off this impeccable moment, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and Lexaeus' shoulders. Bros for life, and that's a fact.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The convertible club finally got off the highway and made it to Demyx's house. There were cars all over the front yard! These eighth graders will do anything to get to a house party hosted by Demyx, even if it means driving illegally. Yes, Demyx's house parties were _that_ good. Kairi and Sora were already there, leaning up against Sora's mom's minivan and talking. Xion must've been hanging out somewhere else. At this point Axel really took off with his giddiness.

"It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend! Friday, Friday! Gettin' down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!" Somebody brushed up against Axel's back while he was singing his anthem for the night. He turned quickly to see who it was—Saix! On the night of a full moon to boot! Aw yeah, _now_ it was a party.

"Partyin', partyin'—" Axel began again while heading towards the front door.

"—YEAH!" This time, everyone who heard him answered. The whole world was backing him up.

"Partyin', partyin'—"

"—YEAH!"

Axel led them out of the loop for the second time. "Fun, fun, fun, fun, lookin' forward to the weeeeekend!"

While these young teens were kickin' it at Demyx's, Axel's mind began to wander. He was having so much fun, fun, fun, though, that the mental barrier between what he was _thinking_ and what he was _saying_ wore down for that moment. That's when he began saying the weirdest stuff (as if the things he had previously said weren't weird already).

"Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday…Today i-is Friday, Friday…We-we-we so excited, we so excited. We gonna have a ball today…" Axel was determined to have fun, and he expected his friends to do the same. Roxas was by his side, overhearing what Axel thought was just running in his head. "Tomorrow is Saturday, and Sunday comes afterwaaaaards…"

"Axel, what in God's name are you talking about?" Roxas shook Axel's arm.

Axel turned to Roxas and placed his hands atop his shorter friend's shoulders, belting out his deepest feelings of the moment. "I don't want this weekend to eeeeeeeeeend!"

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Somewhere on the other side of town, a random older man was freestyling in his car to the same generic tune Axel and his buddies were listening to earlier that night. He was rapping about his commute to work earlier in the day. It was something about speeding, passing a bus, and having another car on his side. He kept on going with the rap, reciting how he remembered it was Friday, a weekend! He's gonna have fun. "Com'on, com'on y'all!" he sang to the air. Apparently, Axel wasn't the only one who liked to sing to nothingness.

"Damn, that was sick! I'll have to remember what I did just now for my upcoming interview!"

The following Monday, the random guy had his job interview with a certain vanity record label based in LA. He laid downed the wicked rap verse he made up the Friday before, the one about going to work, passing a bus, and how he was "gonna have fun."

He got the job.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Back to the main focus—gettin' down on Friday.

At this point, Axel was standing on top of the picnic table in Demyx's backyard, singing his theme song of the night loud and clear. A nicely sized group of kids were jumping and dancing to his hypnotic tune. It was Friday, Friday! They were definitely gettin' down on Friday. Everyone was looking forward to the weekend, weekend. Friday, Friday—gettin' down on Friday! Everybody was looking forward to the weekend.

Axel had the urge for another call and response, his favorite thing to do.

"Partyin', partyin'—" Axel started.

"—YEAH!" This time there was a true crowd yelling with their arms in the air.

"Partyin', partyin'—"

"—YEAH!" Arms in the air again.

"Fun, fun, fun, fun, lookin' forward to the weeeeekend! Friday, Friday—gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend! Friday, Friday—gettin' down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!" Just one more call and response and Axel would be set.

"Partyin', partyin'—"

"—YEAH!" These kids knew what to do.

"Partyin', partyin'—"

"—YEAH!" Arms in the air once more.

"Fun, fun, fun, fun, lookin' forward to the weeeeek—"

**"AXEL GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"**

"Aagh!" Axel jumped out of his bed and crashed to the floor. "W-what? What's going on?"

**"****AXEL! IT'S 7AM! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" **Axel's mother was screaming at him from downstairs. **"YOU BETTER GET CLEANED UP AND BE FRESH BEFORE I SEE YOU DOWN HERE! **_**DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITHOUT TAKING A SHOWER! YOU'RE A STINKY TEEN, I *WILL* NOTICE!"**_

The thirteen year old groaned loudly as he picked up his exhausted body off the ground. Moments later, he made it downstairs, cleaned up and fresh like his mother demanded. Everyone in the house was in such a rush.

"Axel, I'm in a hurry today so you're going to have to take the bus!" his mom yelled after him as she passed by.

"But I _hate_ the bus! Dad, can you take me to school?" Axel whined for a moment.

"No! I'm in a hurry, too!" his dad said exasperatingly. Axel's dad ran upstairs in a pair of jeans and an undershirt. He wasn't even dressed for work yet.

Just then, the déjà vu light sparked in Axel's head. This was _just_ like the dream he woke up from!

"It's Friday, Friday—I'm gonna get down on Friday! Yeah!" Axel took on a triumphant stance. He was already picturing his friends pulling up to the bus stop in Riku's parents' convertible. He could feel the wind blowing against his face, whipping his spiky hair all over the place. His body swelled with joy as he relived telling Roxas how he didn't want the weekend to end. And, oh yes, he heard the crowd partake in his beloved call and response.

His mom stopped for a moment to look at her son who was spaced out with a dopey smile in the middle of the room. "Axel, today is Monday."

There was a moment of silence before Axel responded to his mom. "…What?"

"Yeah. Now seriously, you need to get to the bus stop. You have a test this morning, so being late is not an option."

Axel was _mortified. _His hell week had just started.

**"_FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU—"_**

-END-

* * *

**A/N: **Stupid child is stupid. Anyone wanna guess what my favorite part of the song was?


End file.
